


Can't Break What's Already Broken

by OrganizedChaos666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedChaos666/pseuds/OrganizedChaos666
Summary: Naomi Carter has the powers of a grown witch at a young age. Likewise, she has experienced the pain and sorrow of a woman despite only being a child. Her secrecy interests the one and only Draco Malfoy and he unknowingly traps himself in the web of her life. Ms. Carter surely believes that she has guarded her secrets and her heart well. As for the young Malfoy... Well, curiosity killed the cat.YES ITS A CHEESY ONE I STARTED FOREVER AGO IM SORRY





	1. Diagon Alley

(Naomi's POV) 

 

 

It was finally time for me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I was only slightly excited, as I had already been taught many spells at a very young age. Many were taught to me by Severus Snape, who I had not seen in years. My mother was a witch and my father, well, I never knew my father. It is unknown who he is, or if he is still among the living. Mum was killed shortly after I was born. 

 

 

For a while I stayed with Professor Dumbledore himself, then stayed with Severus Snape. However, the ministry did not like the idea of me staying with either of the male Wizards and forced them to send me to an orphanage. I guess that's where my story begins.

 

-Flashback-

 

The first family I was adopted by was kind enough, they took good care of me. The woman had bright blue eyes and brown hair while the man had black hair and brown eyes. By the time I'd gotten used to being in their family, they were killed. Dementors had come and attacked them, sucking out each of their souls right before my eyes. It was horrifying. All I could do was stand as their souls were eaten and their bodies fell limp, never to move again with their faces frozen into an eternal state of horror and pain. I can still remember the screams and mine mixed in with those of my 'family'. 

 

It was almost dark out, the sunset making the sky a blood red color as the sun sank beneath the hills. Before the dementors could kill me, a tall man with brown hair and bluish grey eyes had cast a patronus in the shape of a wolf that sent the dementors running. I remember just standing there, staring back and forth between my dead 'parents' and the man who had been kind enough to save me. The man had come close to me, his patronus vanishing, before stopping and standing rigid. The sun had completely gone and it was a cloudless night. Before I could say a word, the man stared up at the full moon with horror before sprinting away, in the opposite direction of me and the small house in the middle of nowhere that I had lived in for only about a year. 

 

I had collapsed after the man left and apparently found by Snape and Dumbledore themselves. When I woke up I told them the entire story, but left out the part about who saved me. I said I could not remember how I escaped. It wasn't long after that I was taught by Snape how to cast a patronus along with a few much simpler spells such as 'Wingardium leviosa' 'Lumos' and 'expelliarmus.' 

 

 

I had to use his wand of course, as I was too young to have one of my own. It was not long before I was sent to yet another muggle family. They were complete idiots. They called me a freak and more often than not, didn't feed me. They had been good friends with my last foster family (which I found hard to believe) and blamed me for their deaths. It wasn't long after my arrival that I ran away. I can still remember that night. I had grabbed a pocket knife, some food, and my clothes before hitting the road. We lived right by a forest, quite simply in the middle of nowhere. Many strange hings had occurred during my little wilderness exploration. The ministry of Magic ended up catching me and sending me to live with the Weasley family, whom was very welcoming. Why did they take me in? That's a question I still ask myself to this day.

 

 

-End of kinda flashback-

 

 

"Oi, Naomi! Have you even been listening to a word I've said?!" Mrs. Weasley groaned in exasperation, interrupting my long string of thoughts.

 

 

I had just been punished along with Fred and George for letting a few spiders loose in Ron's bed while he slept. When he woke up he nearly had a heart attack! It was perfect and we managed to catch it on camera. Unfortunately, the happiness was tainted as I could not get the memory of my first 'parent's' deaths out of my head. I honestly just wanted to go into my room and listen to my iPod at this point. (Dumbledore had been kind enough to buy me one for my birthday a few years ago).

 

 

"Umm.... No. Sorry?" I tried.

 

"You shouldn't be following along with Fred and George's idiotic pranks! I expect more out of you Naomi!" she huffed, storming out.

 

I giggled and looked at the two red headed twins.

 

"Ppffffttttt! Little does she know it was my idea!" I chuckled mirthlessly, still a bit disturbed by the memories flashing through my head at the moment.

 

"Good work sis!" Fred said, giving me a high five.

 

George then picked me up and spun me in a circle, laughing heartily. He set me down and the twins then left the kitchen. As soon as the door was shut I frowned and walked up the steps to my room. The Weasleys had kindly given me my own room seeing as they had one extra. I have slowly been becoming less and less antisocial. I wanted to show people that even though my past may have broken me, I was learning how to pick up the pieces.

 

I was reminded every day that I had a family who cared for me. My nightmares had pretty much stopped but now, ever since I'd gotten my Hogwarts acceptance letter, my nightmares have gotten worse and I have find myself spacing off randomly. There were still things the Weasleys didn't know about me. For one, I'm an animagus. However, instead of one form I have a few different ones. I can transform into a silver wolf with green eyes that matched the color of my natural ones, as they did in all of my animagus forms, a snowy owl, or a black panther. They do not know my true parents either. 

 

According to Severus, who went to school with my mother, my mother's name was Claire. She was a very powerful witch with a strong connection to animals. She was also brave and had the same hair and eyes as I did. Unfortunately, Snape didn't know who my father was.

 

 

"Naomi! It's time to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies!" Molly Weasley called.

 

I groaned and grabbed my iPod, setting it on shuffle and shoving my headphones in my ears before jogging downstairs to the fireplace where everyone but Ginny and Mr. Weasley were waiting. We used floo powder to get to Diagon Alley and set off. Before we started shopping, Snape apparated nearby and came over to me, gesturing for me to take out my earbuds. I groaned, seeing as I was in the middle of one of my favorite songs,, only to pull out my earbuds when Severus shot me a dangerous look.

 

 

"Hello Naomi. Proffesor Dumbledore has instructed me to bring you to Gringotts. Apparently you have a full account left by your parents. It will pay for your school supplies and whatever else you wish to buy." he stated monotonously.

 

"And we are supposed to trust y-" Molly started, only to be cut off by Snape pulling a letter out of his robe and handing it to her.

 

No doubt it was Dumbledore's instructions for Snape, signed by the great Professor himself. Molly grumbled and handed the letter back to him roughly.

 

"Naomi-"

 

"Chill Mrs. Weasley, I'll be fine," I promised, waving at her and the others.

 

I noticed Fred and George had some sort of candy in their hands. I raised my eyebrow and gave them a knowing smile. They winked at me simultaneously and turned around to follow their mother.

 

 

"Well then Sever- ugh professor Snape... I'm gonna have to get used to calling you that now I suppose," I groaned.

 

He chuckled lightly and started walking, beckoning for me to follow. We passed quite a few shops along the way. I was especially excited to see a shop full of animals and another full of books. 

 

"Okay, I am definitely checking those ones out!" I said happily.

 

The professor laughed once more and nodded at the huge building in front of us.

 

"This is Gringott's. We will pick up your money here and then get your supplies. I trust you have your letter with the list of needed supplies?"

 

I nodded as he led me into the large white building. There were goblins everywhere. They were sitting in desks on either side of the path to the main desk, working away. I stuck close to Snape's side, as the goblins slightly unnerving. He led me to the front desk where an old goblin with long fingers sat, writing with a quill on a piece of parchment. the professor pulled out a key and set it on the table.

 

 

"Ms. Carter here wishes to enter her vault, number 314," Snape drawled out in monotone.

 

The goblin nodded and led us through a corridor where we then entered a strange cart. It almost looked like an amusement ride. It was attached to two rails on either side of it, which I presumed was to guide it to the vault. Snape gripped the rail in front of our seat and I followed suit. It was a fairly short ride through a dark tunnel before we stopped at a vault numbered 314.

 

"Here we are, vault 314." the goblin stated.

 

The goblin got out of the cart and opened the vault. Inside was loads of gold and gems, all piled up together in a massive heap. My eyes widened and I gasped lightly at the sight.

 

"Oh. My. Merlin." I managed to say, grabbing a few handfuls of gold and putting them in a leather pouch Snape handed me in silence.

 

We left the bank, thanking the goblin who helped us and started walking towards the book shop. Snape helped me find the books I needed for school and waited patiently for me to buy them before walking out with me.

 

 

"Seeing as I have no idea where the Weasleys went, I'll stick with you until you finish shopping and then we can look for them," Professor Snape stated.

 

I nodded as he led me into the shop full of animals. There were many different animals, owls, toads, cats, even rats! There was only one that caught my eye though. A silvery speckled owl with silver eyes sat in a cage off in the far corner of the shop. The shop owner saw me staring at it and frowned.

 

"You don't want that one Miss. She doesn't like anyone. Her last owner brought him back because she kept biting!"

 

That was that then.

 

"Can you open her cage?" I questioned.

 

The owner frowned and came over. Snape stood beside me as the shop owner opened the owl's cage. The owl screeched and stayed at the back of the cage, looking quite terrified.

 

"Hey girl, it's alright," I murmured, watching the owl carefully.

 

 

The gorgeous owl looked at my stretched out hand and hopped onto my arm. She stood still as I stroked her head reassuringly. 

 

"How much is she?"

 

"Free. I've been trying to get rid of that one for quite a while! I'd be happy to give him to you." the owner stated.

 

I smiled and put the owl back in her cage before picking the whole cage up. Snape went to grab something from the other side of the store and came back holding two large bags of owl treats.

 

 

"For your owl," he said, gesturing at my new owl.

 

"Thank you," I smiled.

 

We walked out of the shop with Severus carrying my school books and me carrying my owl and the treats. Of course, on the walk I spotted the candy store.

 

"Oh heck yes!" I shouted, running to the shop and leaving Snape to keep up with me.

 

Once inside I bought a few bags full of candy, Snape laughing as I attempted to carry it all.

 

 

"Can you apparate with me back to the Weasley's to drop this stuff off?"

 

"Why not," he sighed.

 

I grabbed the professor's arm and we apparated, suddenly appearing in my room at the burrow. I just set the owl on my dresser before throwing everything else on my bed to clean up later. Snape set down my books on my dresser as well. The owl hooted at him demandingly. Snape chuckled and grabbed a treat we had just bought and fed it to her.

 

"Im curious, Miss Carter, what's her name?" Snape questioned.

 

"Enigma," I replied instantly.

 

"Ahh."

 

he professor smiled and let me grab his arm as he apparated us once again. We landed in the same spot the Weasleys and I had a few hours earlier. I saw Molly Weasley's red hair outside the pet shop we had been in earlier and headed towards her. I bumped into someone in the crowd and accidentally knocked them over.

 

 

"Sorry," I stated monotonously.

 

 

Damn. Too much time hanging around Severus. The boy I'd knocked over had bright blonde hair and a cold sneer on his face. Was he really giving me a dirty look because he can't stay on his feet?

 

"Or not," I muttered under my breath.

 

The kid got up and glared at me. I didn't glare back, simply gave him a bored expression. Snape just stood behind me silently. I sighed and pulled the blondie to his feet, nearly sending him toppling forward because of his momentum.

 

"Watch where you're going next time girl!" he hisses.

 

I rolled my eyes as a man with long blonde hair the same color as the boy's and a woman with black and blonde hair came up beside him.

 

"Im sorry, I didn't realize you didn't know how to walk," I stated, once again in monotone.

 

"Mmmph. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he stated, holding his hand out for me to shake.

 

I flicked a strand of my long, curly black hair out of my eyes and just stared at Draco's hand disdainfully.

 

"Naomi Carter," I stated before turning towards Molly and the rest of the family, only to see them heading over to me.

 

Molly was glaring at the Malfoys harshly.

 

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," I greeted.

 

"Good to see you safe Naomi. I trust you found everything alright?"

 

"Of course, with help from Professor Snape of course," I replied, smiling slightly in Snape's direction.

 

"Good day Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Molly stated, dragging me towards Ron who was looking through the pet store window.

 

"Bye Professor Snape, see you at school!" I called over my shoulder.

 

 

I saw him nod and apparate away, leaving the Malfoys standing in rage on the sidewalk.


	2. Hogwarts

"Hurry along Ron!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as we pushed our way through the crowd of muggles in King's Cross Station.

 

Apparently we were heading to platform 9 3/4. Where in Merlin's name is that? 

 

"So many muggles here this time of day," I stated as we walked, weaving through the crowd with ease.

 

I was carrying my luggage in a large suitcase I had bought a week ago. It was just large enough to hold all of my belongings. I had some snacks and my iPod in a black leather handbag that was sent to me with an extension charm on it. Surprisingly the bag was sent by Snape for my birthday about a year ago. Sadly I do believe he will not be showing favoritism towards me during my stay at Hogwarts just because I know him already. I have heard from Fred and George that he is a complete git in the classroom. I was brought out of my thoughts when we stopped at the pillar between platform nine and ten. 

 

"What now?" I questioned.

 

Before Molly could answer, a boy with black hair and round glasses walked over.

 

"Um... Could you tell me how to get on the platform?" he asked Molly.

 

"Of course dear. It's Ron and Naomi's first time to Hogwarts as well!" she stated.

 

I saw Ginny staring at the boy and winked at her. She blushed and looked away from him to glare at me. 

 

"So what you have to do, is just walk through the center of that wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

 

Before he could reply I stared at Mrs. Weasley wide eyed.

 

"Are you serious?! I have to go through a wall? That's ridiculous. I don't need to get brain damage!" I exclaimed.

 

Fred and George ran through the wall. That's right, THROUGH the wall. They did not even end up on the other side.

 

"Woah," I muttered.

 

The black haired boy pushed his cart and lined up with the wall. I held my breath as he jogged straight towards it. Luckily, he went through it as well. I sighed and tried to keep calm as I walked into the wall and ended up on a platform on the other side labeled '9 3/4'. 

 

"Well then." I murmured.

 

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked through behind me. I wrapped Molly in a warm hug before turning to Ginny.

 

"I'm gonna miss you Ginny. I can't wait for you to join us next year!" I said, bringing her into a quick hug.

 

I let go and put my luggage along with Enigma onto the baggage area of the train. Climbing on the train, I noticed that the black haired boy was right behind me. He smiled slightly at me and followed me as I looked for an empty compartment. Along the way I saw Malfoy in a compartment with two large but stupid looking boys. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. When I finally found one, the boy hesitated.

 

"It's fine. You can sit here, it's not like I'm gonna bite!" I chuckled.

 

He smiled unsurely and sat on the beat across from me. 

 

"So, what's your name?" I questioned, waving at Molly and Ginny for the last time as the train started moving.

 

"Harry Potter, and yours?" He asked, holding out a hand.

 

I smiled and took his hand.

 

"Naomi Carter, as you most likely heard from Mrs. Weasley." I stated before withdrawing my hand.

 

 

It took me a minute to realize something.

 

"Harry Potter you said?" I stated, a bit shocked.

 

I knew as well as anyone the story of the boy who lived. If this was truly him, this should be an interesting school experience.

 

"Yes..."

 

Well then. 

 

"So it's true you have the scar on your forehead then." I said, more of a statement than a question.

 

 

He lifted up some of the hair covering his forehead and nodded. Yup. There it was. A lightning shaped scar was embedded right on his forehead. Seeing as Harry didn't seem to know too much about why he's so famous then I was not going to be the one to tell him.

 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harry," I smiled.

 

It was only a few seconds before Ron came and sat down with us. I stared out the window in silence, blocking out their conversation. It wasn't long before I pulled my iPod out of my pocket, put in my earbuds, and played an old favorite that always gave me a feeling of familiarity.

 

 

I hummed quietly along to the tune while staring out the window, wondering what house I would be put in. I did not truly care where I was put, but I was curious. At one point a girl with really poofy hair and large front teeth came while Ron was attempting to perform a spell on his poor rat, Scabbers. Of course it wasn't even a real spell. The girl, Hermione, used 'oculus reparro' to fix Harry's broken glasses and asked if we'd seen a toad. A boy named Neville had lost his. We said no and I put my earbuds in once again. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Harry poking me in the arm, trying to get my attention. I pulled out my earbuds and raised an eyebrow. He gestured at a lady who had a cart full of food, selling it I suppose. I quietly bought a large amount of candy before putting my earbuds back in, allowing my playlist of songs to continue unhindered.

 

Harry bought a bunch of candy as well to share with Ron and I (if I wanted any) and spread it ache seat. I ate the candy I had bought, starting with a chocolate frog. I have the strange moving card to Ron, knowing he likes to collect them, before eating the frog. It was delicious. I continued to eat my candy. However, an earwax flavored jelly bean from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans stopped me from eating any more. I grabbed my water out of my handbag and drank some, trying to get the awful taste out of my mouth. I ended up falling asleep for the rest of the train ride afterwards, my iPod still playing on shuffle.

 

 

"OI! Naomi! Wake up!" Ron shouted after yanking my earbuds out of my ears.

 

"What?!" I exclaimed, jumping up to my feet.

 

"We're here!" Ron yelled.

 

"Ouch Ron! I'm awake now! No need to shout." I groaned.

 

I straightened out my robe and put my iPod and earbuds in a pocket I had sewn into the inside of the robe to make hiding it while in class simpler. We clambered off the train and were met by a familiar giant man.

 

"Hagrid!" Harry and I exclaimed.

 

I had the giant man a few years ago. He was very kind and I loved talking to him about magical creatures. One of my favorites were hippogriffs, but dragons topped all. 

 

"Hello there Harry, Naomi!" he boomed, grinning at us.

 

 

"First years this way!" Hagrid exclaimed, standing beside the lake.

 

I stared in awe at Hogwarts. It was just across the lake. I could just barely see the huge castle's silhouette. It was dark and the stars were shining down upon the school. All of us first years were loaded onto small boats. Harry and Ron dragged me along with them as they clambered onto a canoe. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Ron held the lantern as the boats started moving, seemingly by themselves, across the river towards the huge castle.

 

"This is going to be fun," I murmured as the castle got larger and larger.

 

 

-Tiny Time Skip-

 

 

The rest of the first years and I were in a crowd standing in front of a large door that I assumed led to the great Hall Fred and George had told me about. They said that there was going to be a test for which house you got into. It was obvious to me that they were lying but poor Ron believed them. It wasn't long after a lady named Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, left that a familiar blonde came up to Harry, Ron and I. His hair was even more slicked back with gel than last time. 

 

"Ugh, what do you want Malfoy?" I questioned.

 

He just stared at me. His piercing blue-grey eyes met my green ones. It was only a second before I snapped my gaze away from his. The blonde then looked at Harry.

 

"So the rumors are true then. Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe, and Goyle," he said, gesturing to each of the two idiots I'd seen him with on the train.

 

"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he introduced.

 

Ron snorted lightly.

 

 

"Think my name's funny do you? I don't even have to ask yours. Red hair, hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley." he hissed.

 

I glared at Draco. Even though he was a bit of an idiot, Ron was still like a brother to me. The young Malfoy turned back to Harry and stuck out a hand.

 

"Soon you'll learn that some wizarding families are better then others. Wouldn't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Draco stated, glancing at Ron while saying 'the wrong sort' which ticked me off slightly.

 

I looked straight at Harry, curious as to how he would respond to such rude behavior.

 

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," he said, ignoring Draco's hand.

 

That made me smile. Draco looked surprised, but before he could say a word, McGonagall returned. I smirked at the furious boy. As McGonagall was talking, there was a croaking noise coming from somewhere by her feet. 

 

"Trevor!" a slightly chubby boy with black hair exclaimed, running up and grabbing a toad from by Mcgonagall's feet.

 

It was not long after when we were led into the great hall where the other students were waiting. I saw Fred and George sitting at the Gryffindor table and a bunch of strangers at the other tables. Professor Dumbledore winked at me as he stood from what I presumed was the teachers table. There was a chair set up in the middle on the room and a talking hat on the podium behind it. That's right, a talking hat. We were informed it would shout out the house we were to be placed in. Everyone was called up by name. I was close to the beginning seeing as my last name was Carter. I silently got up and sat on the chair. The hat was placed on my head and everyone was silent.

 

'Let's see. You're very intelligent, a very quick thinker. Maybe Ravenclaw? No? Kindness. You're kind hearted and can be gentle, but only at times. Brave. Hmm very brave... But also, cunning! Cunning with intelligence way beyond your age. Slytherin or Gryffindor. You'd do quite well in Slytherin. It would be very useful for you to be among others as cunning as yourself. A great liar, but also very brave. Courage: it fills you from head to toe Miss Carter. You wish to help others but enjoy being on top. A very difficult decision.....' the hat rambled on, making me roll my eyes slightly.

 

I saw everyone staring at me, listening to the hat who decided to speak out loud. 

 

'Slytherin or Gryffindor? Both houses match certain aspects of yourself. Ah- I think I know.'

 

I sucked in a breath.

 

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally yelled.

 

 

Everyone was cheering as I set the hat down and walked over to the Gryffindor table. I noticed Malfoy had a slightly sour expression plastered across his face. I brushed it off. Fred and George moved apart and let me sit between them. They both ruffled my hair slightly and smiled.

 

"Great! Think of all the pranks! This will be a fun year. I'm glad you're in Gryffindor!" Fred rambled, George nodding the entire time.

 

Hermione and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor along with Harry and Ron. The hat barely touched Draco's head before declaring him a Slytherin. For Harry the hat took a few moments to decide between Slytherin and Gryffindor but Harry asked it to be put in Gryffindor. 

 

As the sorting continued, I felt someone looking at me and glanced over at the Slytherin table. My gaze locked with that of Malfoy, who stared shamelessly with shrouded emotion in his bright eyes. As he realized I had taken notice and averted his gaze, I could not help but wonder what was up with him.


	3. Gits and a Godfather

Naomi's POV

 

 

"Wake up!" my roommate yelled.

 

Did I mention my roommate is Hermione? Apparently she wakes up at ungodly hours of the morning. It's quite horrific. I groaned as I felt a pillow bash the back of my head mercilessly. Who knew pillows could hurt that badly?

 

"Leave me alone Hermione! Unlike you, I don't get up this early!" I groaned.

 

 

"You're going to have to learn! You have Transfiguation with me in two hours so get out of bed you idiot!"

 

I groaned and stuck my face further into the pillow. Hermione's footsteps signaled her leaving and I sighed in relief. My eyes closed once more and I was almost asleep again when.

 

"HYAAAAAA!" I shouted, jumping off of my now soaking wet bed.

 

Hermione stood there with a empty bucket in her hand and a smirk on her face.

 

"That was freezing!" I shouted, pushing a strand of wet hair out of my eyes.

 

"I do believe that was the point."

 

I hissed at her like a rabid animal stuck in a corner before grabbing my robes and heading to the bathroom. I dressed quickly, sticking my ipod in its pocket on the inside of my robe before turning on the sink to brush my teeth. After that was finished, it was time for my hair. Bloody hell! My hair looked like Enigma had made a nest in it. I ran a brush through the curly midnight black locks. It took nearly twenty minutes for it to look decent. When I decided I was presentable, I left the bathroom to find Hermione already dressed. Our beds were both made- Hermione even changed my blankets and sheets. I was then dragged to breakfast.

 

 

"Food!" I shouted, running into the great hall with a stupid grin on my face.

 

Everyone turned to look at me but I just continued walking to the Gryffindor table. Fred pulled me onto the bench between him and George with a smirk. I quickly filled my plate up with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. George laughed as I pretty much inhaled my pancakes. I noticed most of the Gryffindors were staring at me, and also felt gazes coming from the teachers table. I simply shrugged and smiled at Dumbledore who had a slightly amused spark in his eye. Ron was eating his food as quickly as ever, rivaling even me.

 

 

"For Merlin's sake Ron! Slow down or you'll choke!" I stated before eating a piece of bacon.

 

"You're one to talk!" he responded with a mouth full of food.

 

I immediately lost my appetite as little pieces of food made their way from Ron's mouth onto the table. Pushing my plate away, I glanced around the room. Malfoy was staring at me again making me once again question what was with him of late. I noticed Snape looking back and forth between Malfoy and I with a slightly amused expression. Does he think-?! Oh bloody hell no. 

 

It wasn't long before Hermione grabbed my arm and dragged me to Mcgonagall's classroom for transfiguration. Fortunately, we had the exact same timetables. On the desk was a series of questions about Transfiguration. I scoffed alongside Hermione at the questions upon realizing how easy they were. A few moments later, I was almost done with the sheet. I wrote with a black feather quill, using the ink I had grabbed on the way out of the dorms. Students finally started shuffling through the door. I quickly noticed that Malfoy was among them and groaned quietly. Hermione and I were seated next to each other, me on the end seeing as I prefer not to be near people any more than necessary. As I settled in and prepared to turn in the worksheet, I noticed a cat that was sitting on Mcgonagall's desk. Hmm. I inspected it for a few moments and decided it must be Mcgonagall. Why else would there be a random green eyed cat on her desk? 

 

"Thank Merlin we made it here! Can you imagine the look on Mcgonagall's face If she knew we were late!" Ron exclaimed, bursting through the door with Harry.

 

 

The cat leapt off the table, turning into Mcgonagall before hitting the ground. Hermione gave the two boys a smug look before continuing her work. 

 

"That was bloody awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

 

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigure you into a pocket watch so at least one of you would be on time!" she scolded.

 

"Sorry Professor, we got lost," Harry said.

 

"Well maybe a map then! I trust you don't need one to find your seats," she stated.

 

Ron and Harry quickly sat down on the right side of Hermione. The rest of the class was just answering worksheets so Mcgonagall could find out how much we knew. Malfoy kept glancing at me, but sneered when noticing me looking back. Humph. Git! I looked at my timetable to see that my next class was potions. When the bell rang I all but ran out of that classroom. It was too quiet. When we arrived at Snape's classroom (which was near the dungeons) he had not yet arrived. I sat next to Hermione once again and was dismayed to see that Draco was in this class as well. I busied myself with reading the potions book on my desk, flipping through it and scoffing. I had already been taught how to make all of these. Before I could whisper to Hermione, Snape burst through the door.

 

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this classroom," he started.

 

I held in a laugh at how different he sounded when addressing the class. Against my will, a slight chuckle escaped my mouth.

 

"Mrs. Carters. What, may I ask, is so incredibly funny?" Snape drawled, staring at me.

 

I shrugged and motioned for him to continue. He glared before speaking once more.

 

"I don't expect you all to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. But for those select few-"

 

 

He glanced down at Draco before looking at me. I rolled my eyes and he looked away. It was at this time I stuffed an earbud into my right ear before hitting play on my ipod. It took everything in me not to sing along to the song that started playing, but the looming figure of Severus allowed me self control.

 

I faintly heard Snape talking through my left ear.

 

 

"-I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death."

 

"Apparently there are some who've come to Hogwarts with such formidable abilities they are confident enough to not pay attention," he said menacingly, glaring at Harry who was taking notes. 

 

I double checked to make sure my thick black hair was hiding my earbuds and the cord properly before slouching slightly in my seat. I rolled my eyes as Snape spoke again.

 

"Harry Potter. Our new celebrity," he drawled.

 

"Tell me Mr. Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 

 

"I don't know sir."

 

Interesting. Asphodel was a lily. Wormwood is a bitter root. Together they make the draught of the living dead. I might be getting too symbolic but wasn't Harry's mother named Lily? Curious...... I did not bother raising my hand. Knowing Snape, he would not take an answer from anyone but Harry at the moment. Hermione didn't catch on and continued to hold her hand up enthusiastically. 

 

"I see. Mister Potter, where would you look if I told you to retrieve a bezoar?"

 

I wanted to help Harry but Snape was watching him closely. Harry was on my left and Hermione was on my right, but our arrangement did not allow for easy communication when the teacher stood so close. A bezoar is a rock found in the stomach of a goat that is a cure for most poisons, but I was sure Harry would be unable to answer. 

 

"I don't-" Harry started.

 

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

 

There was none. They were the same plant. I sighed and slumped even more into my chair as Harry said he didn't know. Snape turned to me and something seemed to catch his eye. Crap! My hair had moved slightly, just barely revealing the chord of my headphones.

 

"Mrs. Carter. I see you aren't paying attention either. I must ask that you remove the headphones," he snarled.

 

I did so and stuffed them into my pocket, glaring at the teacher.

 

"One does not simply interrupt a girl listening to her favorite song," I stated.

 

"Mrs. Carter. What are the answers to the questions I just asked Mr. Potter?"

 

I sighed loudly.

 

"Powdered asphodel root added to wormwood would make the draught of the living dead. Yes I know that this particular draught is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. As for the second question, I'd find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat. It heals most poisons. The last question.... There is no difference they are the same plant which is also known as aconite." I stated boredly.

 

He looked slightly angry at the unexpected turn.

 

"You are the one who taught me them Snape. One would think you remembered." I said, leaning back in my chair.

 

"Detention Mrs. Carters, for listening to music during class." he snarled.

 

"Of course. See you then," I stated, closing my eyes and relaxing despite the angry professor in front of me.

 

"Would you like it to be for the next two days then?!" he fumed.

 

"Why not?" I smiled at him sweetly.

 

 

I ignored Snape's rambling for the rest of the class and found that my detention would be held right after I ate lunch. As soon as the bell rang, Hermione dragged me out of the classroom. I inconspicuously put one headphone in and ignored her babbling about how I should be more respectful towards a teacher.

 

"I've know the guy for years Hermione! I really don't care about detentions. He was talking about stuff I don't care about so I decided to listen to music. It's not like he was deserving my respect when he asked Harry questions he couldn't possibly know since he was raised by muggles who refused to believe magic was real! I'll be respectful when he earns it."

 

"I'm not denying the fact that he's a rude git, but still. He's a teacher!"

 

 

"A position of power does not automatically give someone the right to respect," I retorted.

 

I raised one eyebrow at her before stalking into the great hall. We had a free period before flying lessons. After that was lunch. Great. After twenty minutes of attempting to be social I went up to my dorm and locked the door behind me. According to Ron's newspaper, someone broke into Gringotts. However, the vault had already been emptied. Harry said that he and Hagrid had taken something from the vault earlier that day. Since the door was locked I practiced switching between my animagus forms. I nearly got stuck as an owl!

 

'Concentrate.' I told myself, holding my breath and hoping that I would not have to find Snape for assistance.

 

A second later I was still a bird, however; I was smaller. I flew over to a mirror in order to find out what form I had taken this time, nearly crashing into it. I was much faster than an owl. I stared at the mirror and the reflection of a peregrine falcon stared back at me. Its wings spread out at my command to show a beautiful coloration. Hmm. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing. I then concentrated on becoming human once more. When my eyes opened, I was once again human. I'd just learned how to keep my clothes on while morphing. It was very useful. Staring at the clock I realized that my free period was over. Off to flying lessons I suppose. I had flown on a broom before but it has been a while. I'm sure I would be offered a place in the quidditch team but highly doubted I would want to join. However much I loved to fly, I really wasn't that interested in the sport or the best of players anyways.

 

 

When the horde of students and I arrived at the field, there were brooms already laid out upon the grass. 

 

"Step up to the left side of your brooms and say 'up'" Madame Hooch ordered.

 

 

We were all lined up next to some old broomsticks. Just my luck. Malfoy was in this class as well.

 

"Up," I ordered tiredly.

 

 

A moment later, Harry's broom flew into his outstretched hand. He looked quite proud. My broom seemed to almost ponder something for a time before flying into my grasp. A second after that, Draco's went up into his hand as well. The blonde had a smug expression on his face. He HAD been bragging about his flying skills to anyone who would listen. Hermione was getting frustrated as her broom rolled around on the floor. I helped her by grabbing her hand and tilting it ever so slightly.

 

 

"More feeling. It won't work if you get frustrated," I informed.

 

I turned to my right just in time to watch Ron's broom come up and smack him in the face. I couldn't keep a laugh from escaping, and apparently, neither could Harry.

 

"Shut up!" Ron grumbled, finally getting his broom.

 

Eventually, everyone had their broom in hand.

 

"I want you to mount your brooms. Grip them tightly, we wouldn't want you sliding off the end!" Hooch said.

 

I scoffed, my mind taking that in a very bad direction. What can I say? My imagination is.... Special. We all got on our brooms easily and waited for our next instruction.

 

"Good. Now, when I blow the whistle, I want you to kick off the ground, hard. Hover for a few moments. Then lean forward slightly and land."

 

Everyone nodded. Madame Hooch counted to three and blew the whistle. I pushed off the ground easily. However, no one else did. They were all staring in horror as Neville Longbottom started floating upwards, unable to land again.

 

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch exclaimed as he continued to rise.

 

All of a sudden his broom jerked forwards and he charged straight at us, out of control as he struggled to hold onto his broom. Everyone jumped out of the way while I simply rose up on my broom to stay safe. We watched in terror as Neville went flying up once again. I looked at Madame Hooch before following Neville, careful to stay far enough away so if the broom went berserk again, I would be able to avoid getting hit. 

 

I saw Madame Hooch trying to figure out whether to stop me or let me continue. In my moment's distraction, Neville's broom jerked. I heard a slight crack as his wrist twisted at an unnatural angle before the boy went flying into open air. I saw my opportunity and darted towards him. Leaning forward, I caught up to him and grabbed him by his robes. It took a few moments for me to regain my balance, and in the meantime I felt pain shoot up my arm. 

 

Evidently, stopping a boy who was bigger than me midfall by snatching him out of the air was not good for one's health. The sharp spikes on the wall behind him had managed to make a decent scratch that extended from my forearm to the middle of my bicep. The extra weight on the broom was making it difficult to keep under control and not send us straight into the ground. With a groan of annoyance, I managed to keep the broom from spiraling and landed somewhat gracefully.

 

 

" Naomi!" Hermione shouted as soon as my feet hit the grass.

 

I set Neville down just in time before nearly being crushed by Hermione. The puffy haired girl ran up to me and jumped into a hug, knocking us both over. Not knowing what else to do, I hugged back.

 

"I thought you'd crash for sure!" she exclaimed.

 

"Oh ye of little faith Hermione. It's not like I had never flown before, you knew that," I replied.

 

"That was amazing Naomi!" I heard people chorus as Hooch went to check on Neville.

 

I did my best to back away from the crowd, feeling much too crowded at the moment. Hooch proclaimed that Neville had a broken wrist before coming to check on me. Now that the adrenaline was gone I could feel a slight throb in my left ankle along with a cut I had received on my arm while catching Neville.

 

 

"I'm quite alright Madame Hooch." I reassured, doing my best to keep the scratch out of her view.

 

She fell for it and dragged Neville off to the hospital wing, informing us that if we left the ground we would be expelled before we could say 'quidditch.' Of course Malfoy ignored that rule. He picked up Nevilles remembrall. I had recently learned that the smoke inside would turn red when someone had forgotten something. 

 

"Maybe if Longbottom had given this a shake, he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Malfoy chuckled.

 

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry demanded.

 

I refused to say a word. This was not something I wanted to get involved with. I watched silently as Malfoy flew up and provoked Harry to do the same. Draco threw the ball far but Harry chased it down and caught it right in front of a window.

 

 

"Let's just hope nobody was in that room," I mumbled to Hermione. 

 

Harry and Draco landed quickly. Everyone but Hermione and I were cheering. If a professor had seen that-

 

"Mr. Potter. Come with me," Professor Mcgonagall ordered.

 

Well that was not going to end well. Before she warned, her eyes widened when she looked at me.

 

 

"Crap," I muttered.

 

"Mrs. Carter! That is a very gruesome scratch. Mr. Malfoy, escort her to the hospital wing. Mrs. Granger, you go as well." Mcgonagall ordered.

 

I sighed as she walked off, Harry trailing behind. It was the I realized what she had said.

 

"Wait, Malfoy?!" I groaned, rubbing my temple.

 

Hermione nodded stiffly at Malfoy who walked over, a smug smile on his face. Both of their eyes widened when they saw the gash.

 

"To the hospital wing then," Hermione said.

 

Draco and I nodded quietly and followed her into the castle. It wasn't long before Malfoy had to speak up.

 

"Enjoy the show out there, mudblood?" Draco sneered.

 

"You git! You have no right to call Hermione that you arse!" I exclaimed, tired and completely done with this kid's crap.

 

"And what are you gonna do about-"

 

He was cut off by a fist. My fist to be precise. It caused the cut to bleed more profusely but Malfoy's now bent nose and shocked expression made it worth it.

 

"Naomi!" Hermione exclaimed, trying not to laugh and instead mask her amusement.

 

"What's going on here?" a monotone voice drawled, although I could tell he was hiding his own amusement at the situation.

 

"Malfoy was being an arse so I decided it was time to shut him up. This involved using my fist. But bloody hell does my arm hurt now." I stated tiredly.

 

"We were supposed to be taking Naomi to the hospital wing-" Hermione started.

 

"When Draco here called Hermione a mudblood. I will not apologize professor seeing as he deserved it. I don't mind being insulted but when someone brings my friends into it... Well..." I gestured to Draco's now crooked and bleeding nose.

 

"Naomi, we'll talk more in your detention that we already scheduled for this afternoon. Mr. Malfoy, please don't insult other students and head up to the hospital wing, both of you."

 

Draco gave me a glare, still holding his nose.

 

"Oh get over it Malfoy," I stated, moving his hand out if the ways and pulling out my thirteen inch wand made with a dragon heartstrings core and alder wood.

 

Not caring much at the moment I thought of Episkey, not saying the spell out loud but it still worked nonetheless. Draco's nose cracked back into place with a sickening pop. Hermione looked at me in amazement, shocked at my use of wordless magic. Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

 

"I'll take you both there myself seeing as you two don't seem to get along. Mrs. Granger, you may return to class." Snape said, glancing at my still bleeding arm with what almost could have been concern.

 

The black haired professor led us to the hospital wing silently. He stayed for a while as my arm was wrapped and then I was released.

 

 

"I suppose it's time for detention Professor," I sighed, hopping off the hospital bed.

 

Snape nodded. I waved at Madame Pomfrey who was now tending to Malfoy's nose. Snape led me down to the dungeons before heading to his classroom. Once inside, he raised his wand, pointing it at me.

 

"Remember when I taught you occlumency and legilimency?" he questioned.

 

I smiled.

 

"Of course, professor."

 

"I could work with you a bit more if you wish. I'm sure you've already noticed that there are some dark wizards that have been trying to enter your mind. It is true that you've been having nightmares about-"

 

 

"Things that never happened. Yes. It's quite difficult to keep them out while Im asleep. I could use any help you're willing to offer. Besides, it's much less boring than having to sort potion ingredients for my detention. " I chuckled.

 

"Seeing as you are here for detention Ms. Carter, I don't suppose you'll listen to me if I tell you to not listen to your iPod during class."

 

"Of course not. You know me well professor." I laughed.

 

"It comes from knowing you for most of your life I suppose. Legilimens!" he added at the end.

 

Crap, his monotonous drawl had hidden his intentions well and I struggled to fight back against the intrusion. A few memories of nightmares flashed through my mind. Harry being hit by the killing curse, Ron and Hermione lying dead on the floor, a werewolf standing over them. Damn. Those evil wizards sure know how to scare me. Their ability to come up with such gruesome scenes was quite frightening.

 

After my moment of distraction, I was able to concentrate once again. I managed to push Snape out of my mind for a moment but he pushed back. This time what showed up was a true memory. It was a younger me with my second foster parents, the ones I got after my first were killed by dementors.

 

"It was your fault you useless girl! You let them die! Murderer!" the woman's voice yelled.

 

Familiar insults flooded through.

 

"Freak!" I heard the man screech.

 

The next memory was me seeing my mother be killed by Voldemort when I was very young. Her face was slightly blurred. Then the night my first foster family was killed by Dementors.

 

"No!" I exclaimed.

 

I pushed back at Snape's mind furiously. Apparently I was stronger than I anticipated, because I ended up in his. A much younger Snape was talking to a pretty red headed girl. The image changed and it was the sorting at Hogwarts. The girl he had been talking to was sorted into Gryffindor, and he into Slytherin. The image changed once more. A boy someone called James, who I quickly realized to be Harry's father, walked up to Snape who was silently reading a book while sitting next to a tree. 

 

I watched as Severus- or as James called him, Snivellus- began to get up when James pulled out his wand. Two other boys that James called Remus and Sirius watched the whole thing, Remus looking uncomfortable with the situation while Sirius watched happily as James picked on Snape, using a spell to levitate him high off the ground while everyone around them laughed and cheered. Feeling Snape try to reenter my mind I kept pushing relentlessly. I watched as the red head, whom Snape looked at with longing eyes, grew closer to James and eventually married him. The scene faded and was replaced with one containing a woman who appeared to an older looking Snape. The woman held a rather eery resemblance to me that made my mind reel.

 

 

"Take care of Naomi, Severus. You're her godfather after all. Please keep her safe, away from Voldemort."

 

Before I was forced out of his mind, I saw Snape with the dark mark on his arm.

 

I opened my eyes and was back in the classroom.

 

"Enough," he said breathlessly.

 

My eyes widened in shock and I slowly backed away until my back hit a cabinet. 

 

 

"You're my godfather! And- and a- a death eater! Snape! Why-?"

 

 

The teacher stared and waited for me to continue, likely expecting me to rant at him as I usually did when upset. Only after a few tantalizing moments of silence did he speak.

 

"Yes I'm your godfather, and I stopped being on Voldemort's side the day he set off to harm Harry, Lily, you, and your mother-"

 

"And Dumbledore let you be a teacher?!" I exclaimed.

 

"Yes Naomi, he knew that I had changed sides. Voldemort however, did not."

 

Still in shock, I pulled up Snape's left sleeve hurriedly, hoping this wasn't real. To my dismay, the dark mark was there, forever embedded in the pale skin of the potion master's arm.

 

"No." I murmured, backing out of the classroom.

 

"Naomi wait!" he shouted, but I paid no heed as I bolted from the room.

 

I had a former death eater as a godfather. Although, I could not help but feel sorry for Snape after seeing him being tormented by James and his friends. Thank Merlin Harry isn't like that, or I would have had an entirely different experience during my time at Hogwarts. I sprinted through the castle as fast as my legs could bare to carry me, but my ankle throbbed with every stride. I managed to grit my teeth and run all the way to the edge of the forbidden forest. Hearing Snape following me. I took a deep breath and entered the forest, just wanting to get away from everyone for a while. I just needed time to think.


	4. Fluffy

  (Naomi's POV)

 

I ended ended up taking refuge in the forest for about an hour before sneaking back into the castle and heading to the great hall, where everyone else would be gathered.

"Maybe no one noticed my absence besides Snape?" I wondered aloud, shoving the door to the great hall open.

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"I suppose not then," I sighed.

I noticed that Malfoy was staring at me in shock as well as slight hints of relief. I did a double take and rubbed my eyes, wondering if my sanity was slipping away from me.

"Naomi!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry chorused, all sprinting at me full speed.

I panicked at the sight and yelped before jumping to the side, dodging them narrowly. However, the three simply turned around, huge grins plastered on their faces and ran at me again. I tried backing away but was tackled by Hermione instantly. Harry then helped me up before the three of them enveloped me in a group hug.

"Oomph!" I groaned.

They refused to release me.

"For Merlin's sake. I can't breathe!" I yelled.

They let go, smiling sheepishly. Before they could back away, Fred and George came up as well and bought the four of us into another breath taking group hug. Literally breath taking. I noticed Draco smiling at me but once he noticed me looking he quickly averted his gaze. Weird. They started leading me back to the table but before we got there we were stopped by a drawling voice.

"Ms. Carter, I'd like to have a word- privately." 

It was Snape. My eyes widened and I took a step back, nearly tripping over the hem of my robe. The twins and the trio stayed by my side protectively.

"Are you alright Naomi? You look like you've seen a ghost," George questioned.

"I'm fine." I assured him, doing my best to wipe the look of horror on my face away.

Snape looked- sad? However, the emotion vanished as soon as I blinked.

"Miss Carters! I heard you went into the forbidden forest! You know students are not allowed there!" Mcgonagall scolded, walking over hurriedly.

"I know, it's kinda in the name," I muttered in response.

"We were worried. Ten points from Gryffindor for putting yourself in danger Ms. Carters. If you do it again it will be point loss and detention!" She huffed, walking back to the teachers table.

My friends were still surrounding me, wondering if I was going to refuse to speak to Snape.

"I'll see you guys later then," I informed my friends, turning to the potions professor slowly.

"Here, at least eat something," Fred said, handing me a piece of bread.

"Nice try Fred, who knows what you could've done to it," I laughed, poking the bread cautiously before tossing it back to him.

I did however, grab a piece of bread directly off the table and took a bite of it before turning to Snape once more.

"Well then, are we going or not professor?" I questioned, taking another small bite of bread to mask my fear.

It took all the self control I had not to run in the opposite direction of my Death Eater godfather as he led me out of the great hall and into the dungeons. We spent what felt like eternity walking the halls in silence before finally entering the potions classroom where the teacher shut the door, locking it behind us. I gulped quietly and stared as Snape sat down at his desk. The black haired man was already intimidating without knowing what he was. He gestured at the seat across from him but I stood still, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"It's not like I'm going to bite," he said in his usual monotone voice.

I kept my eyes locked on him as I cautiously took a seat. The professor sighed at my hesitance and stared through me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, never breaking eye contact. I suppose he was wondering if I would try to run.

"Do you hate me?" he asked finally.

I stared at him silently.

"Naomi, do you hate me?" he questioned.

"No," I said cautiously.

"I hate Voldemort, but not you professor. I realize that if you were truly evil, you would've killed me, or Harry for that matter, sooner than this. You also most likely would have killed me for finding out that you are-were- a death eater. I suppose the tattoo will be there forever then?" I asked, calming down seeing as Snape did not seem any different than before I knew he was a death eater. 

"Until he's defeated yes. I see you aren't afraid to say the dark lord's name," Snape stated.

"He's going to try to kill me anyways, at least that's what he's said in my dreams. He will rise again and when he does, he'll come for me. For now though, I will count him as defeated," I replied.

"Still, probably not the wisest of choices, blurting his name whenever you wish."

"When have I ever proven myself to be wise? It's just a name. I'll say it again. Voldemort. There, no creepy wizard around here besides you." I stated.

He smirked.

"I did bring you here not only to talk, but to give you a warning. Don't trust Quirrell." 

I burst of laughter ripped it's way from my throat, nearly making me feel over.

"Good joke Severus. The stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who's always nervous and wears a weird purple turban everywhere he goes? Ha! I'd be surprised if he could kill a fly without fainting first!" I chuckled.

"Im not joking around Ms. Carter. I'm asking this as your godfather, please don't trust Quirrell." 

Since when did Snape beg for anything? I suppose he was serious. I ate the last bite of my bread before answering.

"Alright," I sighed, still a bit wary of the warning.

"Thank you," he replied, sounding relieved.

"If we're done here, I'd like to return to my friends now Professor," I said. 

He nodded and waved a hand, giving me permission to go.

"Goodnight Severus," I called over my shoulder.

"Goodnight."

I shut the door behind me and started walking. Slytherins filed down the steps and headed towards the common room, signaling that dinner was likely over. For the most part they ignored me but a few sneers were sent my way. I stood aside politely and let the large group pass before walking up the stairs. When I reached the top someone bumped into me and knocked me onto my butt, despite my normally good balance. The culprit fell as well, landing on top of me. I pushed aside my curtain of thick black hair to reveal the person I had bumped into. Of course. 

"Malfoy," I groaned, getting to my feet.

He stood as well, staring at me disdainfully.

"What, running back to your little mudblood friend Granger? What were you doing down by the Slytherin Common room anyways?"

"None of your business. Would you stop being such an ass and forget about your stupid pureblood obsession? Why must you act like such a git?" I questioned, keeping my voice level and calm however hard it was.

"It's not an obsession. Unlike you, I care about the company I keep. I'd never be friends with a blood traitor like Weasley, let alone a mudblood."

"Who says I'm a pureblood? I could be a half blood! Hell, I could be muggle born for all you know! I care about the company I keep, just don't base it off of blood." 

"Then what are you?" he asked.

"Hell if I'd tell you! Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now to go back to my 'bad choice of company'. Goodnight Draco."

Truth be told, I do not know what my blood status was, seeing as I am unaware of who my father is. I could be pureblood or half blood for all I knew. I broke from my thoughts in time to shove the blonde out of the way and headed off towards Gryffindor tower. 

I ran into Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the stairs and ran to catch up.

"Blimey, you're still alive. What was the punishment then?" Ron asked.

"None actually, he just wanted to talk." I replied.

"You managed to get out of it that easy? Snape must have a soft spot for you then," the redhead said.

Before I could respond, the staircase moved and knocked us all off balance.

"I guess bad luck is following me everywhere today," I muttered.

"Hurry, before it moves again," Hermione shouted, leading us to the door at the top of our current staircase.

We ran inside the door and looked around. Torches started magically lighting up as we walked around. There were strange looking artifacts covered in cobwebs everywhere.

"I get the feeling we shouldn't be here," I muttered.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor corridor, Dumbledore said students aren't allowed here." Hermione said.

"Then let's get out of here before we get caught!" I exclaimed.

We turned and headed for the still open door we had entered. To our horror, standing there was a cat. Mr. Filch's cat to be precise. He was always trying to get students into trouble for the sheer pleasure of punishment. I wished to avoid another run in with that guy. 

"Run," Harry muttered as Mrs. Norris meowed.

And so we did. We sprinted over to a door but as it turns out, it was locked.

"We're dead," Ron whined.

"Move over," I said, pushing Ron and Harry out of the way.

"Alohomora," Hermione and I chorused quietly.

There was a click. I heard Mr. Filch's footsteps and dragged the three of them into the room. 

"Standard book of spells chapter seven," Hermione said, answering Rons unasked question.

"I learned it a long time ago," I whispered.

While Ron and Hermione were paying attention to Filch, Harry and I turned around to look at the room we had entered. It took the remaints of my self control not to scream. A huge, black dog was sleeping on top of a trap door. By huge, I mean it nearly took up the whole room. I could not help but wonder how they had managed to get that thing in here in the first place. It could barely fit a head through the door, let alone the body and the other two. Did I mention this dog had three heads?

"This door was locked-" Ron started.

"And for good reason," I said, wide eyed at the enormous creature.

Hermione and Ron turned around, finally seeing the dog. Unfortunately, it started waking up. One head fully became fully alert as the center one stretched and yawned. It was not long before all three were growling at us.

"Ahhhhhh!" we yelled in unison, running through the door and holding it shut.

We pushed as hard as we could against one of the heads, the door being the only thing between us and the snapping teeth of the canine. As soon as she had the chance, Hermione locked the door once again. I let out a sigh of relief before running back to the stairs. 

Fortunately Filch had left and we were able to run all the way back to the dorms while Hermione scolded the boys for not noticing the dog was standing on a trap door.

"What are they doing keeping something like that in a school?"

"It was on a trap door so it was most likely guarding something. Harry, do you know anything about what Hagrid got out of the bank cell the day you went to Gringott's?"

"Nothing other than it's secret and important Hogwarts business. What are you suggesting? "

"That's probably what the dog's guarding." I replied.

"Im going to bed before you two boys come up with a plan that will get us all killed, or worse... Expelled." Hermione said, going up to the girls' dorm.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," Ron stated, shaking his head.

"For once I agree with you Ron." I sighed.

"Goodnight boys," I called over my shoulder as I headed up to the girl's dormitory and flopped down onto my bed.

Of course, once again, I could not manage to find sleep easily. After a while, I gave up with a sigh and grabbed my iPod and played the first song that came up on shuffle.

Finally feeling drowsy, I pulled out my earbuds when the song ended and attempted to allow sleep to overcome me again, hoping the nightmares would take a holiday. Perhaps I would finally get a full night of sleep.


	5. Troll NOT in the Dungeon

(Naomi's POV) 

 

 

The days went by and it wasn't long before it was Halloween. There was apparently going to be a great dinner for tonight with loads of sweets. Ron was probably the most excited I had seen him in ages. Classes were boring as usual, and unfortunately Malfoy was in every one. I never get a break from that git, although it would seem after the experience in the hospital wing he was acting less obnoxious. The only good thing was that Ron, Harry, Hermione and I all had the same classes as well. Currently we were in charms, practicing wand movements. I rolled my eyes as Professor Flitwick made us practice the 'swish and flick' for about fifteen minutes. Malfoy was sitting directly behind me while I next to Hermione. On her right was Ron, then there was Seamus Finnagin and Harry. Once we were all situated, the professor handed out a large white feather to each of us.

 

"We are going to practice levitation, or, making objects fly," he said cheerfully.

 

"You all have the feathers I gave you? Good. Now, use that swish and flick movement we practiced before and say Wingardium Leviosa." Flitwick ordered.

 

Wordless magic was useful but in this case, Flitwick instructed us to say the spell. While everyone else started shouting the spell I allowed it to fall calmly from my lips.

 

"Wingardium Leviosa," I said, moving my wand effortlessly in the correct pattern.

 

The feather immediately flew up.

 

"Amazing job Ms. Carter!" Flitwick exclaimed.

 

I heard both Ron and Malfoy pronouncing it incorrectly and sighed. I turned to face Malfoy as he got frustrated and stopped using the correct wand motion, instead merely flicking it in annoyance.

 

"Before you misfire a spell at the back of my head, you're pronouncing it incorrectly. Also, the wand movement is wrong. Getting frustrated will get you nowhere," I sighed.

 

 

I turned back around, not intending to help him any more than that but Flitwick soon shuffled over and spoke.

 

"Ms. Carters, help Mr. Malfoy if you will," he stated before walking back to the front of the classroom.

 

I set my feather back onto the desk and turned back to Malfoy who was glaring at his feather.

 

"You cannot mentally will that feather to fly by staring at it Malfoy," I chuckled.

 

Surprisingly, he did not say a word. Instead he stared blankly.

 

"Well come on, try it again," I ordered.

 

He just glared at me and picked up his wand. He incorrectly waved the wand, forgetting to swish it first, then mispronounced the spell only slightly.

 

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy," I grumbled, grabbing his hand and moving it in the correct motion before releasing it.

 

Surprisingly, no scathing remark came from the blonde's mouth. I could not help but wonder if he was feeling well, but chose not to question him.

 

"Pronounce it 'Wingardium Leviosa', don't exaggerate the 'a'" I said.

 

He practiced the wand movement a few times before pointing it at the feather and saying the spell. The feather flew up into the air, causing the boy to grin.

 

"Good job Draco," I said, turning back around in my seat to take in the events occurring beside me.

 

 

I noticed Ron waving his wand like a lunatic, obviously angry. Hermione grabbed his arm.

 

"Stop, stop, stop," she ordered.

 

He stopped and looked up at her.

 

"You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're pronouncing it wrong," she scolded.

 

"It's Leviosa not lev-io-sa," she pronounced it for him.

 

"If you're so smart, you do it then," he hissed.

 

"Wingardium Leviosa."

 

Her feather flew upwards. Hermione smirked slightly at Ron who just huffed and set his head down on the desk. I heard a horrible mispronunciation come from Seamus as he flicked his wand, the motion wrong.

 

"Great job Ms. Granger-" Flitwick started.

 

He was cut off by an explosion. Everyone looked at Seamus. His face was covered is black soot and his hair stuck straight up. His feather was nowhere to be seen, although a burn mark stained the desk where it had been.

 

"I think we need another feather over here Professor," Harry muttered, still staring at Seamus who had managed to blow up his feather so miraculously.

 

 

Ron still looked annoyed with Hermione when class was dismissed. After class ended, we decided to walk back to the common room seeing as we had a free period for the rest of the day and dinner was not for quite a while. In fact, lunch had been just before charms. I listened silently as Ron spoke to a few other Gryffindors including Seamus and Harry.

 

"Did you hear her? 'Its Leviosa not Levi-o-sa!' The girls a bloody menace. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

 

" Ron!" I exclaimed as everyone laughed excluding Harry and I.

 

A red faced and sniffling Hermione walked past us, shoving into Ron in the process. I kicked him in the leg harshly, causing him to collapse to the ground while clutching his leg.

 

"Blimey Naomi! What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

 

"That, Ron, was for you being an arse." I shouted back.

 

I was about to follow after Hermione but an annoyingly confident voice stopped me.

 

"What did you say to piss her off Weasel?" Malfoy questioned, laughing as Ron got up.

 

The blonde git shoved him back over so I kicked at him, aiming for his leg but-well... He moved. I ended up kicking him in a very- sensitive- place. Malfoy doubled over with a groan and slowly sank to the ground.

 

"Oi, you're the one who moved Malfoy," I stated monotonously, staring disgustedly at my shoe before grabbing Ron and pulling him to his feet.

 

Ron was laughing like a madman. I smacked him on the back of the head angrily.

 

"Im still angry with you Ronald," I muttered, kneeling down beside Malfoy cautiously as he glared.

 

I offered the Slytherin a hand but after a few awkward moments of silence I retracted it and stalked off to the common room.

 

 

When I got there, four girls were on the couches, talking about some boy I assumed. I rolled my eyes as one of them swooned and I ran up to my dorm. I charged my iPod and laid down on my bed, but tapping noise on the window caught my attention as soon as I closed my eyes. Enigma was fluttering outside, trying to get in. I opened the window and she landed on my arm, allowing me to grab the letter that was tied to her leg.

 

"Hi girl," I mumbled, stroking her soft head.

 

Enigma hooted before landing on the window sill. I opened the letter and read it.

 

Dear Naomi,

 

How's school coming? I miss you a lot. Made any new friends? Can you send me a picture of your boyfriend? How are classes? I can't wait to see you again. It's still going to be a while until Christmas break and I miss you :( . Say hello to Fred and George for me. I hope they've been able to cause some mayhem at school. Please owl me back and have a happy Halloween!

 

\- Ginny Weasley.

 

 

I smiled and quickly scribbled a letter in response to Ginny's questions, rolling my eyes while writing as I did not have a boyfriend and certainly was not interested in any of the guys at Hogwarts. I was sure she would not believe me but I had to try. It was not long after the completion of my letter when dinner time came around. I sighed and grabbed my hairbrush. Once inside the bathroom I looked in the mirror to see that my hair had become a replica of a nest worthy of an eagle. Having curly hair happened to be both a gift and a curse.

 

"Ow," I complained to no one as I dragged my brush through my thick hair.

 

After about twenty minutes my hair finally looked presentable. I brushed off my robes as best I could and threw my hairbrush on my bed before jogging out of room and towards the great hall, where dinner would be served. Before making it through the door, I was dragged into a broom closet by someone.

 

 

"Got her."

 

"Nice job."

 

"Fred, George? What in Merlin's name are you doing?" I asked.

 

"Shh," they shushed me.

 

 

"What the-" I started.

 

"Just watch," George cut in.

 

And so I did. I peered out of the slightly open door to see that two chocolates were floating in midair in the hallway. Fred and George had their wands out and were levitating the two sweets. I raised an eyebrow but they just gestured back at the chocolates. Crabbe and Goyle came walking around the corner, mumbling to each other. Their eyes widened when they saw the chocolates, and they each greedily grabbed one and popped it into their mouths.

 

"Wow, their brains are the equivalent of a pea," I observed as the two Slytherin boys started sprouting boils on their hands and faces.

 

"I know-" Fred started.

 

"Isnt it great?" George exclaimed, watching as Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other in horror.

 

"What's going on out here?" a familiar voice drawled from just outside the cupboard.

 

I struggled to maintain my composure as I recognized the voice of Snape.

 

"Uh oh," I whispered, backing up into Fred and George while leaving the closet door slightly ajar.

 

"There were chocolates-"

 

"They looked good-"

 

"So we ate them-"

 

"Then-"

 

"We looked like-"

 

"This!"

 

Crabbe and Goyle would not stop talking over each other.

 

"Enough, clean yourselves up and get to the hospital wing immediately," Snape shouted, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

 

The two idiots nodded before turning and running off. The potions professor rolled his eyes before glancing around. I suppose he had a feeling the twins had done something.

 

"Weasleys!!!" he bellowed.

 

I looked at Fred and George who reluctantly stepped out of the broom closet.

 

"Ms. Carter, I know you're in there as well." Snape called out.

 

 

I raised an eyebrow and stepped out. The black haired man did not look as angry as one would expect. In fact, he looked quite amused.

 

 

"Weasley-"

 

"Yes?" the twins chorused.

 

 

Snape sighed in irritation.

 

"I know you two were behind Crabbe and Goyle's current state. Detention, Weasley," he growled.

 

"Which one?" Fred asked.

 

"Both of you. Detention with me tomorrow night. Now, get to dinner." he ordered.

 

Fred and George headed inside, dragging me with them. They almost got away with it as well.

 

"Carter! A word. You were there as well, after all." Snape said.

 

The twins gave me an apologetic look before opening the door and walking inside the noisy great hall. I slowly headed back to Snape and looked up at him.

 

 

"Merlin you're tall," I stated.

 

"Or you're just short. Now, what were you doing in the closet with the Weasley twins?"

 

"Merlin, you make it sound like something inappropriate happened in there Snape. I was walking by and they grabbed me. I used to help them with their pranks at home so I suppose they assumed I would find it amusing." I replied.

 

 

"Did you?"

 

"You want an honest answer?"

 

"Of course," he said, annoyed.

 

"Of course," I mocked his monotone voice.

 

"Go to dinner Carter." he growled.

 

I concealed my shock of having escaped punishment so easily and hurried off to the great hall, never looking back at the professor. I had a rather large smirk on my face as I walked into the great hall. Fred pulled me onto the bench and sat me down between him and Harry.

 

"It's not like I need help sitting down Fred," I grumbled, grabbing a rather small portion of food off of the large plate in front of me.

 

 

"When's your detention?" George questioned.

 

"Didn't get one. He believed me when I said I had nothing to do with it-"

 

"What?!" Fred and George chorused.

 

The twins mouths were open as Snape entered the hall, shoving Draco over to the Slytherin table before sitting at the teachers table.

 

"We do have an idea though-"

 

"One that's most likely going to get you into trouble?" I questioned

 

"Is there any other kind?" Fred laughed.

 

"I suppose not, at least not where you two are concerned. What's the plan?" I asked.

 

"You'll find out after tomorrow nights detention." George stated.

 

 

"But-"

 

"Yes!" Ron interrupted as the food disappeared and a variety of sweets appeared in their place.

 

Jack-o-lanterns floated in the air above us. I went to grab a slice of cake when a head appeared.

 

"Sir Nicholas! Blimey, your frightened me!" I shouted at the ghost.

 

"Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron shouted, waving at the ghost who floated up into full view.

 

I still could not manage to get the image of his head barely hanging onto his neck by a tiny bit of skin out of my memory. Apparently his executioner made a mistake and now he could not join some group called the "Headless Hunt." He was always complaining about it. It was quite annoying actually. After a few moments of pondering, I noticed that Hermione was not present.

 

"Anyone know where Mione went?" I asked.

 

"Parvarti Patil said she's been in the girls bathroom all day, crying," Seamus said to Harry and I.

 

I sighed and made a mental note to talk to her once I was finished eating. Ron was stuffing his face with a giant chocolate cupcake. I grabbed a vanilla cupcake and ate it slowly, careful not to inhale it. However much I loved sweets, I did not love getting sick because I decided to eat too many. Of course, the sweets were simply too tempting and I ended up feeling a bit dizzy after a while. I was going to excuse myself and head back up to the dorm when Professor Quirrell burst through the door. I noticed Snape's expression go dark as he saw the professor.

 

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Troll in the dungeon!" He yelled, out of breath.

 

"Thought you ought to know," he stated, holding his pointer finger up before falling to the ground, unconscious.

 

 

It was at this point all hell broke loose. Most of the students were screaming and stumbling around. Everyone had jumped out of their seats and most were shoving others out of the way in in a desperate attempt to make it to the door. 

 

"Stop!" Dumbledore's voice boomed as he used his wand as a microphone.

 

Everyone froze. I still was sitting and finished up yet another cupcake boredly as he spoke. It was only then that it hit me.

 

"Hermione!" I muttered.

 

"Prefects, lead your houses to their dormitories. Teachers, come with me... To the dungeon." Dumbledore ordered,

 

 

I watched as Snape slipped away through a side door just before the Weasley twins grabbed me and dragged me after the rest of the Gryffindors. It took them a while to escape their grasp and run to Harry and Ron. I grabbed them by the back of their robes before dragging them back, allowing everyone to pass.

 

"What?" Ron asked.

 

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll!" I shouted.

 

The boys eyes widened to nearly twice their size and we all took off down the corridor, heading towards the girls bathroom and away from Gryffindor tower. I ran slightly faster than the two boys and reached the bathroom first, just in time to watch a mountain troll walk into the bathroom with a club. Harry and Ron were soon panting right beside me.

 

 

"I think the troll left the dungeon," Ron groaned.

 

 

I nodded and ran inside after hearing Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream. She was underneath some rubble that used to be bathroom stalls. 

 

"Hey!" I shouted at the troll, trying to get its attention.

 

Of course the bloody thing ignored me and swung at Hermione who had moved under the sinks.

 

"OI YOU BLOODY TROLL LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled, throwing a rather large rock and hitting it directly in the eye.

 

Harry charged at the beast and jumped on its head. As it swung around, trying to throw him off, Harry's wand managed to get stuck up the troll's nose. I grimaced in disgust as I imagined the state the wand would be in later. The stupid thing ended up grabbing Harry by the foot and holding him upside-down. I gasped as the troll swung at him with the bat. Harry narrowly dodged it, still being held upside down.

 

"Do something!" Ron shouted.

 

I rolled my eyes and jumped onto the troll's club. The extra weight made him drop it. My wand went rolling across the floor as I fell with the club. The troll looked utterly confused at his hand which had been holding the club just a few moments before. It then turned to me. I backed up quickly, leaping to my feet and gulping as my back hit the wall. My wand was a few feet to my right. There was no way I would reach it. I jumped over the troll's fist the first time, but the second swing landed and sent me crashing into the wall. Harry was still being held up as the brute approached me.

 

 

"Ron! Levitate the club and drop it on his head. Hopefully it'll knock it out!" I shouted, biting back pain to roll under the trolls fist.

 

I could have sworn I saw a familiar blonde run by the bathroom towards the dungeons. I wondered what the hell Malfoy was doing here, and groaned at his cowardice as I realized he was not planning on helping us. As I dodged the troll, attempting to get to my wand which was on the other side of the room, Ron used 'Wingardium Leviosa' to levitate the club above the troll's head. The monster looked up at the club, confused. Ron then let the club drop and it hit directly on his head.

 

"Nice Ron!" I cheered as Harry fell from the troll's hand as it started swaying.

 

I jumped out of the way, grabbing Harry by the cloak and pulling him away as well. My wand was right by my foot so I leaned down to grab it, pointing it at the troll. I was ready to cast a spell if the club had not been enough to incapacitate it. It was not needed however, because the troll swayed a bit more before falling towards us. Harry and I had just barely gotten far enough. The brunette grabbed his wand out of the trolls nose, staring at it in disgust before wiping the boogers off onto his robe.

 

"Gross, troll bogies," he muttered. 

 

Mcgonagall appeared at the doorway before running in. Snape, Quirrell, and the other teachers right behind her. I noticed Snape had a limp and narrowed my eyes at him. He noticed but just waved it off. 

 

"What's going on here?" Mcgonagall askes, a hand covering her mouth.

 

None of us responded as the teachers inspected the unconscious mountain troll. Ron started to speak up but Hermione beat him to it.

 

"It was my fault professor. I went looking for the troll. I'd read all about them and thought I could handle it. I was wrong. If Naomi and the boys hadn't shown up I'd probably be dead," she stated.

 

I looked at her with wide eyes. Lying to a teacher? Unlike her but I was willing to go with it.

 

"Five points from Gryffindor Ms. Granger." she stated harshly.

 

I glanced down at Snape's right leg and saw a large bloody bite wound. While contemplating what could have bitten him, my mind stumbled upon the three headed dog. I was dragged from my thoughts by Snape pulling his cloak over to cover his leg. I faintly heard Mcgonagall give Harry, Ron and I five points for 'sheer dumb luck'. 

 

"You're lucky. Not many first years could take down a fully grown mountain troll." Mcgonagall stated.

 

Although it was very strange, I considered her words as a compliment. The pain from the impact of the wall finally caught up to me as I wondered how the teachers knew to come here. I glanced at Snape again, curious about his leg. He gave me a look that said 'I'll tell you later' but my eyes narrowed in annoyance.

 

"I'm glad Mr. Malfoy came and told us where you were. I'd leave before the troll wakes up," Snape drawled, signalling for us to go back to our dorms.

 

 

The trio rushed out of the room hurriedly but I barely made it to the door before starting to feel dizzy. My legs gave out beneath me but before I could hit the ground, someone managed to catch me. I smiled up at Severus gratefully before gently pushing myself from his grip.

 

 

"What happened?" he questioned.

 

 

I sighed and leaned against him to keep from falling before gesturing to the crack my body had made in the wall. Amusement flowed through me as Snape's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced over me skeptically.

 

"Malfoy," he called out, making me scoff quietly as I believed the blonde to be far away in his cozy dormitory.

 

To my surprise, Draco came around the corner slowly and glanced sheepishly at me.

 

"Help Naomi to the Gryffindor Common room," the professor ordered with what may have been worry in his tone.

 

I noticed Quirrell glaring at both the troll and Snape as Malfoy wrapped an arm around my waist for support without complaint. As we left I glanced back and saw Quirrell kick the troll lightly while muttering something under his breath, making me wonder what he could be hiding. He looked up and made eye contact with me and I quickly averted my gaze, thoroughly creeped out by the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Mountain trolls are stupid, there was no way one could make its way here on its own. So who let it in? 

 

My thoughts were cut short when I tripped, only for Draco to steady me. Surprised by the lack of snarky comments, I opened my mouth to question him but closed it once I saw him glaring at me. When we arrived at the painting of the fat lady after what felt like miles of stairs, I turned to face the Slytherin with a small smile.

 

"Hey, Draco," I started cautiously, "Thank you for getting the teachers, and thank you for helping me walk here."

 

Before the boy could respond, I whispered the password to the lady and entered the common room without another word.


	6. Quidditch and Fluffy

(Naomi's POV)

 

 

The first quidditch game was today, it was Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor and everyone in Gryffindor would not shut up about it. Harry had been placed as the teams seeker. Apparently his job was to catch the golden snitch: a tiny flying gold ball that was worth 150 points and ended the game. Snape and McGonagall were placing bets at the teachers table during lunch. The Professor was still limping, but I could not manage to get him alone and question him. Snape seemed to be actively avoiding me which annoyed and worried me to no end. I could not help but suppose that he had been bitten by the three headed dog. Fang would never have done that much damaged, he is much too friendly.

I was sitting quietly in the stands as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams flew into the air on their brooms. A chuckle fell from my lips when I heard Madame Hooch tell everyone she wanted a fair, clean game. Knowing Slytherin, that would never happen. I watched boredly and was slightly pissed off when the Slytherin chasers sandwiched Angelina Johnson (one of our chasers) and ran her into one of the stands. My anger only intensified when the Slytherin captain took a bat from one of his beaters and hit a bludger directly at Oliver Wood, our captain and keeper. I gasped as he fell to the ground unconscious. After that, Slytherin scored fairly easily. Harry was still hovering above the field, waiting for any sign of the snitch.

"I suppose I had a feeling Slytherin would be playing dirty," I grumbled to Hermione.

She and Ron nodded their heads in agreement before turning their gazes back to the pitch. Harry started speeding across the field, weaving between players carefully. I faintly saw a gold object darting around the field in front of him and realized that Harry had seen the snitch. It was when he began closing the distance between him and it that something surprising happened. Harry's broom started bucking. Somehow he had lost control.

 

"What in Merlin's beard is he doing?" Hagrid asked.

 

"Something's wrong with his broom." I replied.

I looked through my binoculars, gasping quietly as Harry was thrown off the broom. He was very high up but was still holding onto the broom with one hand. I then turned to the teachers stands. Snape was muttering something and staring directly at Harry. He was definitely casting a spell, and I could not help but wonder if he was the one hexing Harry's broomstick.

"He wouldn't," I muttered.

Regardless, I leapt out of my seat and sprinted to the teachers stand. It was then I noticed that Quirrell was not blinking either. I shrugged and lit Snapes cloak on fire from under the bleachers. He jumped up, knocking over Quirrell in the process. Snape stamped out the fire and glanced back at the field. I followed suit and saw that Harry's broom was now simply hovering. He pulled himself back up and took off towards the other seeker who was trailing right behind the snitch. I ran back to the stands and cheered with Hermione and Ron breathlessly.

 

"Go Harry!" Hagrid cheered.

 

Harry shoved his way next to the seeker. The two started shoving each other back and forth roughly and I began to wonder who was supposed to be enforcing the rules, or what a 'clean' game was supposed to entail in this game. It was not long before the snitch dove straight down. The Slytherin seeker looked a bit wary of diving but seeing Harry dive spurred him into action. They continued to head straight down. After they were but a few feet from the ground, the Slytherin seeker pulled up. Harry however, did not. 

 

"I hope Harry doesn't become a stain in the grass," I muttered.

 

He and the snitch pulled up only a foot from the ground. Harry stabilized his broom before standing up and reaching for the snitch. He almost had it when he stepped too far forward on his broom, causing him to flip off the front. When he landed, I could no longer see the snitch. Harry got to his feet and started hunching over, looking nauseous. 

 

"Looks like he's gonna be sick," Hagrid stated.

 

Harry spit something into his hands before holding it up for the crowd to see.

 

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, awarding 150 points to Gryffindor and placing them in the lead. Gryffindor wins!" the announcer shouted through the speakers.

Everyone in Gryffindor cheered loudly in excitement, although the older students were much more excited about the victory. Harry looked proud as he left the field to come meet with us by the stands. Hermione and Ron followed me as I leapt down the steps and gave Harry a huge hug at the bottom of the stands. I noticed Draco glaring and rolled my eyes at what a sore loser he was. Hagrid joined us at the bottom of the stairs, congratulating Harry and walked with us back to the castle. Hermione was trying to convince Hagrid that Snape was jinxing Harry's broom. I personally didn't believe it, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. 

 

"Snape is a Hogwarts professor. He would never do such a thing," Hagrid stated.

"Why did he try ton eat past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" I asked.

"That thing has a name?" Ron grumbled.

"Course he does. He's mine." Hagrid replied.

"What?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Yes, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" he stopped.

"Guard the what?" Harry asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. No more questions. Don't ask any more questions."

"Snape wants whatever that dog's gaurding. Whatever you took out of Gringotts," Harry stated.

"Listen," Hagrid stated, stopping us in our tracks.

"What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore, and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" I questioned.

Hagrid froze and started walking away.

"Shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that," he muttered under his breath.

One question was going through my head, making it pound relentlessly:

 

 

 

 

 

Why did he name the dog Fluffy?


	7. Pranks Made Easy

(Naomi's POV)

 

Today, most students left for home. It was Christmas break after all. Despite the holiday tradition, the Weasleys, Harry, a few others, and I would stay at Hogwarts because we could not go home or did not have one to return to. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided they were going to visit their eldest son, Charlie Weasley, who worked with dragons in Romania so the rest of the Weasleys would not be returning home for the holiday. 

I was on my way to the great hall when someone shoved past me. I stumbled but fortunately was able to stay on my feet relatively easily.

"Aren't you going home Carter," a voice spat.

Great.. Malfoy.

I attempted to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. With a twist of my arm I flipped him onto the ground, making him release it.

"Dont touch me," I warned monotonously.

"What, don't have a place to go back to eh? Let me guess... Your parents are dead." he spat, trying to strike a nerve.

"Yes. At least my mother is.... By the way... I found your nose. It was in my business again Malfoy. " I drawled.

'Ack.. What's with the monotone?' I questioned mentally.

A shake of my head interrupted my internal dialogue and brought me back into reality. I stepped over Malfoy and kept walking as he went to scramble onto his feet.

"Im sor-" he started.

"No you aren't. And I wouldn't care if you were." I interrupted, continuing on my way without looking back.

As much as his words struck a nerve, I did not want him to have anything to use against me. Besides, I had gotten quite used to the fact that my parents were gone, at least one of them dead. That is what I tried to convince myself anyways.

Instead of going to the great hall as planned, I took Enigma outside in the snow and sat on a relatively dry bench with her perched on my shoulder. The owl obediently stayed perched on me, nibbling on my fingers every now and then. 

"Hi girl," I smiled.

I stroked her head gently, careful not to break any of her delicate feathers. She hooted at me lightly in appreciation, leaning into my touch.

"Go on and fly Enigma. I don't mind," I said, shooing her away lightly.

She needed to stretch her wings but refused to move from her position any further than my forearm. 

Meanwhile, my thoughts were still clouded with thoughts of my parents. I was told that my mother had black hair and green eyes similar to mine. The only obvious difference between our appearances were my eyes, which happened to be a bit brighter green than my mother's. 

"Go on," I said to the bird finally, breaking free of my thoughts.

Instead of flying off she fluttered back up to my shoulder and rubbed her head on my cheek affectionately, hooting softly.

"It's alright. You need to fly around anyways," I laughed, shooing her until she hooted and flew straight up with a powerful downwards stroke of her wings.

I wanted to go with her, but did not want anyone to see me or notice my absense. Being an animagus in the wizarding world meant being put into a database, and I prefer to reman unregistered. 

A loud cry from Enigma brought my attention to her slowly shrinking form in the pale white sky. She screeched a second time before spiraling down towards the ground at a terrifying speed. My breath caught in my throat as she opened her wings at the last moment and glided around me with ease. I laughed and cheered as she flipped and spiraled around in the air before flying off.  

It was not long after when I found myself heading inside to escape the cold. In the Great Hall, Ron and Harry were playing a game of Wizard's chess and Hermione was gone. She had said goodbye to me this morning before leaving the boys and I to find books in the restricted section on Nicholas Flamel. 

The days passed swiftly, each day filled with me reading in the library, practicing magic up in my room, listening to my Ipod, or taking short walks outside the castle.

It was not long before Christmas arrived. Of course, Ron's loud voice woke me up in spite of my plan to sleep in, calling me downstairs where the small pine tree was with presents sitting under it. 

Harry was running down the steps, but I just slowly walked down. Unfortunately, I was not a morning person. I plopped down onto the floor and opened my present from the Weasley's. I got Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Mr. Weasley and a blue hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley with the letter 'N' on it for Naomi. I noticed that my curly black hair was a disaster as I pulled the sweater over my head but simply shrugged. The thick mop of hair always takes too much energy to brush, and it was energy I did not have at the moment.

"What color did you get?" Ron asked without glancing over as he was still ripping open his candy.

"Blue," I stated.

He nodded and turned to Harry. Fred and George had gotten me a pack of spheres that exploded into different things. Some made confetti, others into a colorful substance that was nearly impossible to get out of any material, and some into fireworks. Next to them was a small note.

'Put them to good use

          -Fred and George'

"Oh, I will," I whispered to myself, a devious smirk finding its way on to my lips.

It was then I noticed that there was another present for me. Harry had quite a few presents as well which seemed to surprise him. A sweater from Mrs. Weasley was among them. He also had one from an anonymous person. He opened it and pulled out a large, soft looking cloak. When he put it on, he disappeared. I smile before opening my gift up and reading the note.

'This was your mother's. It was left to me so I could give it to you. I hope you find it useful.'

 

Inside the box was a plain looking silver chain necklace. The chain links were able to be pulled apart and put back together. And each link was also big enough to be a ring.

"Hey Ron. Could you clip this on for me?" I asked, holding the necklace up in his direction.

He scrambled over and did as I asked before letting out a gasp. Harry started looking around the room, invisibility cloak sitting on the couch. 

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you?" Ron and Harry chorused.

"Right in front of you. It's not like - wait..."

I took off the necklace and held it in one hand.

"And you're back. Nice necklace though. Useful," Ron noted, stuffing more chocolate into his mouth.

I was unaware of what he was thinking but my thought process likely came up with something entirely different.

 

 

 

 

 

May the pranks begin.


End file.
